xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
The Strongest Being in the Universe. History As the strongest being in the universe during his time, Frieza is solely responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta along with almost all of the Saiyan race. He and his armies purge planets of life, and sell them to the highest bidders, or he may just blow it up. Frieza sees himself as the most powerful being in the universe, with no equal. Frieza's greatest fear was the Saiyan race, not only because they were the strongest species he had ever encountered by far in all the universe, but he also feared them because of an ancient legend among their people. Because the Saiyan race was already so powerful and great in number, Frieza could not believe how powerful a Super Saiyan might be, and so this is why he decides to destroy their planet. It was said that every few thousand years or so, a super-powerful Saiyan was born to their people, the legendary Super Saiyan. After he hears about the Dragon Balls, he travels to Planet Namek in order to wish for immortality. When he is on Namek he encounters Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. He has several forms in order to conserve energy, and rarely uses his true form. We see all of Frieza's transformations and he is forced to go to his highest level in order to beat the Saiyans. After a long battle, he is defeated, but not killed, by Goku. His father (King Cold) finds him, nearly dead, floating near the remains of Planet Namek and takes him back to his planet in order to save him. After being restored with robotic parts, Frieza and his father travel to earth to exact revenge on the Saiyan that beat him and it is there that Frieza finally meets his end by the blade of Trunk's sword. After Frieza is killed King Cold tries to recruit Trunks to work alongside King Cold as partners. Trunks obviously refuses and kills King Cold easily. Super Powers According to Vegeta, every. now and again you will run into one of those freaks out there in the Universe who can alter there shape in ways few would suspect. His kind for example they can modify there forms to conserve energy or just for camouflage. Frieza choices to keep his present form from running a muck. 2nd Form His Second Form makes his first form look like a Sleeping Cat. According to Frieza it is hard work keeping such raw power tied to a lesh. Tends to get away from me but i guess that is the nature of the beast when you are holding back a Power Level of 1 Million. Techniques # 50% Power # Barrage Death Beam # Black Driving Palm Strike # Black Hug Maneuver # Death Ball # Death Beam # Death Wave # Destroy The Planet! # Eye Laser # Flight # Frieza's Finger Tip Energy Blast # Frieza's Powering Rage # Full Power Death Beam # Imprisonment Ball # Invisible Eye Blast # I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life! # Ki Blast # Psychic Move # Red Kienzan Discs # Telekinesis Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Supervillains Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:S Class Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Flight Category:Immortal Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Killing Intent Category:Army of Darkness Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Most Wanted List Category:Cosmic Force Category:Toonami Universe Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Telekinesis Category:Earthbender Category:Lava Style Category:Super Soldiers Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Royalty Category:Big Bad Category:Trillionaire Category:Hidden Power Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Puppet Master Category:Superhuman Durability